Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog (ソニック・ザ・ヘッジホッグ Sonikku za Hejjihoggu) is the fastest thing alive and an icon to the world. He's vowed to save the world several times without falter. Appearance Sonic is a blue anthropomorphic hedgehog, roughly around 100cm (3'3") tall. His chest, arms and muzzle are tan skin instead of blue fur. He has six quills on his head, two on his back and a tail shortly under. He has emerald green eyes, and wears white gloves and red friction-less sneakers. Personality Sonic has a thirst for adventure, living a life of excitement and thrill. He cares for the planet he resides on and will do anything in his life to protect it from the evil forces that await. He's fast on his feet and won't say no to a fight with some exceptions. He's cocky, and sometimes somewhat rude to his friends, and he's definitely got an attitude. Sonic is also loyal to the friends he's made over his adventures, never stopping to protect them. He has a kind side that shows love for the life brought to the planet. However, it seems he has built up rage that, when unleashed, can be devastating. He's also somewhat sassy, sometimes even making him clash with others, such as Knuckles and Eggman. Abilities Sonic is the fastest thing alive, being able to break the sound barrier without a sweat. He spends most of his time running around the meadows (mostly Green Hill Zone). This speed also presents Sonic with quick reaction times allowing him to easily dodge most attacks that come in his wake. It doesn't help that he's very athletic, good with acrobats and break-dancing which is heavily shown in his fighting style, full of kicks rather than punches. Sonic has shown some control over Chaos Energy. The most obvious case is Super Sonic, where he harasses the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds to become even faster and stronger. His resilience goes through the roof, making him practically invincible. He also gains flight. Sonic is also capable of using Chaos Control, easily mastering it in his first try. Sonic, however, can slip with Chaos Energy and somehow let the negative energy break loose. Resulting in all his negative emotions building up into Dark Sonic, a relentless form that only targets on his target. Endless speed achieved. Sonic is an inexperience weapon wielder, but has shown he's capable of wielding a sword or hammer. But, he'd rather prefer to stick to his style. Weaknesses Sonic has hydrophobia, the fear of water. He cannot swim and will sink in water, and has to rely on air bubbles to prevent drowning. He can't even take a bath or shower without showing his fear. Its shown that Sonic cares deeply about his friends, which could be viewed as weakness. Dr. Eggman has tried to exploit this weakness himself. Relationships :See Sonic the Hedgehog/Relationships Themes Trivia *Sonic doesn't have a home, so he usually sleeps at Tails' Workshop, Amy's House or the woods. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Hedgehogs Category:Heroes